The goal of this work was to characterize tyrosine hydroxylase in the adrenergic NIE-115 neuroblastoma cell system, and to compare the properties of the enzyme with that of rat striatum. Kinetic properties of the enzyme in this cell system were determined and several important differences between the cell enzyme and that from the rat striatum were found and described.